Another Chance
by Sentimentally Morbid
Summary: Can a once in a lifetime love ever find a second chance?


**CHAPTER ONE**

******_A story based on and inspired by the movie "THE VOW" (Since I just super LOVE that movie and I can't stop thinking about the story:D) ENJOY!  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" an antsy look formed on Natsume Hyuuga's face.<p>

He rushed inside the hospital, swet streaming down his masculine face.

He ran from hallway to hallway.

His tux was drenched with rain water and his black leather shoes were leaving trails of slushy steps.

He finally arrived in the room and he pushed open the door sloppily.

"Mikan?" he said, his voice growing with anxiety.

"Natsume thank God you're here." Sumire looked strained. Her arm was filled with bruises that were plastered with aids.

"Mikan?" Natsume ignored Sumire and walked towards Mikan who was lying on the hospital bed. Her head was plastered with a huge gauze pad.

Thank the heavens she survived the accident. She and Natsume were supposed to be newly weds. But because of the unexpected incident, this happened…

"_What do you think Permy?" Mikan spun around fantasizing herself as she fixed on her wedding gown_

"_It's decent…" Sumire answered laughing_

"_Oh Sumire! This is the happiest day of my whole life" _

"_Yeah…yeah…yeah… Jeez Mikan your acting like a 12 year old." Sumire smirked._

"_Well I think you'd also act like that when your in love Permz" Mikan chuckled._

_They both winced when a knock on the door was heard._

_Tsubasa Ando popped his head in the room. "umm… Sumire?" he quirked his wristwatch beckoning the time_

"_We need to go Mikan." Sumire called out._

_-In the Church-_

"_What's taking her so long?"Natsume was quivering in anxiety_

_Ruka Nogi tapped his shoulder, "Relax bro she'll be here."_

_-Meanwhile-_

"_Where are we Tsubasa?" Mikan queried._

"_We're nearly there. Damn this truck's delaying us!"_

_Tsubasa tried to cut the truck but the truck gave no chance and it was a bit impossible for him._

_He honked the car signaling the truck driver to give some space but it was no use._

_He tried to speed up the car and finally he caught some space._

_Suddenly and incoming van was driving towards the truck…_

_-In the Church-_

"_Excuse me for a sec." Hotaru Imai fished for her cell phone that was vibrating in her purse._

_She walked out to the back while Natsume and Ruka looked at her suspiciously._

_A minute passed and Hotaru came out with an uneasy look._

_Ruka noticed her reaction instantly. "Is there something wrong hon?" he asked apprehensively\_

"_M…Mi-Mi..." Hotaru stuttered._

"_What's wrong?" Natsume budged in_

"_Go on" Ruka prompted._

"_I-it's Mikan." Hotaru gave a worried look, "Sumire called. She was crying. They're in the hospital Natsume."_

"_What are you talking about?" Natsume snapped. He was filled with nervousness _

"_Tsu-Tsubasa's car got hit!"_

"Is Mikan here?" Ruka came rushing in the room with Hotaru.

Hotaru hugged Sumire who almost looked like she was gonna cry.

Hotaru pulled back. "Where's my brother Sumire?"

"He's in the E.R. Imai." Tears began to trickle down Sumire's face. "His arms and legs were injured. Luckily he's not in a difficult state like Mikan."

"Natsume…" Ruka approached Natsume who was holding on to Mikan not letting go.

"It's all my fault Ruka. I shouldn't have rushed up the wedding and all of this wouldn't have happened." Natsume forced back his tears as sobs slowly began to build up inside him into big lumps of despair.

Ruka patted Natsume's back trying his best to comfort him. Natsume loved Mikan very much and he'd do everything in his own will to protect her.

He may have a harsh and egotistical personality but he also has a soft side. And his soft side is just for his dear Mikan Sakura.

Hours had passed and the room had already fell silent. Well, not just the ordinary silence. The gloomy and subdued kind of silence. It was in fact a bad day. No, it was the worst.

Ruka and Hotaru had already gone home. Sumire requested the doctor that Tsubasa would better be admitted at home so he will eventually recover from his injuries.

Natsume and Mikan was left in the hospital.

Natsume fell asleep on the couch. Obviously, he was stressed from all the worrying and sudden rush of events. But his sleep wasn't tranquil and peaceful. Time to time he checked on Mikan if she was already awake. Unfortunately, Mikan remained in coma.

The day was beaming with sunlight. Mikan woke up with a slightly bleary vision. She tried to sit up but she felt like her whole body was drenched in ocean water. Her whole body was sagged with heaviness.

She looked around. _'Where am I?..." _she thought. She looked at herself, piled with bafflement. She touched her aching head that hurt like she just bumped it on a huge rock.

She looked around the room and her eyes paused on a man lying on the couch sleeping soundly. She grew a little scared. The man began to twitch his lip and quiver. He was waking up.

Natsume was taken aback when he saw Mikan staring at him anxiously.

"Mikan? Your awake!" his eyes widened in shock. "Nurse! Nurse!"

Immediately a stoic, tired looking nurse shot in the room. "Hyuuga-sama? Am I right?" she inquired raising her left brow.

"She's woken up!" Natsume was tizzy.

"Sakura-sama? Can you see us?" the nurse waved her pen.

Mikan was still confused but she nodded.

Soon the nurse began to ask her security questions about how she felt.

"Do you remember what happened? You were in a car accident? And you were in a slight comatose state."

Mikan slowly opened her mouth to speak. "M-m… My he-head's aching…"

"It's alright Mikan… Everything will be fine." Natsume grinned. He reached for Mikan's hand but she winced in hesitation.

"W-who… are y-you?" Mikan stammered in agitation

"What do you mean?... Mikan are you…okay?" Natsume began to feel nervous

"I'm sorry Hyuuga-sama. But I'm afraid to tell you that Sakura-sama is suffering from memory loss."

Natsume was struck from these words. He began to contemplate what the nurse had just said.

"What are you talking about?" Natsume was filled with rage. He wanted to push the nurse for saying such lies but the nurse wasn't joking one bit.

"Your saying that she doesn't remember anything?"

"Calm down Hyuuga-sama… Her memory will eventually recover." She assured him

Natsume's eyes were filled with tears but again he tried his very best to push them back. He's not gonna give this problem he's facing now the satisfaction to see him cry. He's not like that. He's not easy to give up. Especially if it's about his dear Mikan.

"Sakura-sama can be requested to leave the hospital because she has now recovered from her coma. It's better than keeping her here Hyuuga-sama. Her memory will recover if the people close to her will accompany her throughout her treatment. Especially you Hyuuga-sama." The nurse advised. "I've already called up your friends and I assure you they will be arriving here soon"

Natsume sat down on the chair beside Mikan. He crumpled his hair.

He can't think. He can't cogitate everything anymore. His mind was blank...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Mail: <strong>Waddup guys? I hope you enjoyed reading Chapter one of my new story:D I haven't updated "Her Mistake" yet because I ran out of ideas and when I write about it I suffer from Writer's block and it's really a bad case. So for some people who're bored waiting, might as well entertain yourself with this new story. I don't really expect it to be that perfect though. XD But I hope you'll be givin' me those sweet reviews and kind suggestions of yours. I'd really be greatful:D Oh before I forget, I'm giving the privilege for all of you to ask some one-shot or story requests from me (Well it's just nothing... I just like doing favors from people and stuff:D) __Thanks a bunch peeps!_


End file.
